


Little Crush

by Grey4121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie has behavioral issues, Bullying, Child Annie Leonhart, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Will go through Elementary to High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey4121/pseuds/Grey4121
Summary: Anne doesn't understand her feelings for Mikasa and decides to lash out at her because of this.*adding tags as it progresses*
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Donut

Annie never understood the point of group work.  
If she wanted to work with others she would ask but Mr.Levi was forcing her to work with others against her will.  
It would have been okay if it was Reiner or Bert and maybe even Ymir but Mr.Levi took it too far and gave her the worst partner ever; Mikasa Ackerman.  
Annie hated her.  
With her stupid dark hair, and her stupid grey eyes, and her stupid red scarf, and her stupid big smile.  
All in all she was stupid and Annie did not want to work with her.  
So without a word she grabbed her favorite mechanical pencil and her hoodie and moved herself to the floor.  
If they were supposed to share the table together Annie would rather be on the floor then sit next to her.  
"Um Annie why are you on the floor?" Mr. Levi asked.  
He had watched as Annie gathered her important items and settled herself onto the floor away from the table.  
"I'm working." Was the only thing out of her mouth as she was now trying to concentrate on the worksheet.  
Mikasa had already now moved to the table and was trying to figure out why Annie was sitting on the floor.  
She was just as confused as Mr. Levi.  
"Annie why don't you work with your next partner Mikasa. You can sit with her at the table. Wouldn't that be easier?" He gently asked.  
He knew that Annie had behavioral problems and he didn't want her to blow up.  
New things had always seemed to set her off but this was a needed change for his students.  
He noticed the lack of communication between different students and so he wanted to try and get them out of their old shells and try to get them to make new friends.   
With a new seating arrangement he hoped that it would be a success.  
But Annie wasn't having it.  
"I don't like her." She replied bluntly.  
Of course Mikasa was upset at her words but didn't say anything back.  
Instead she sprawled out her items onto the table and set her backpack into the empty seat next to her making the table as her own.  
With no room left Annie couldn't sit back at the table if she wanted to.  
Before he could defuse the situation the bell had rung signaling that it was now recess.  
His colleague Hange was the one that took his class out to recess since they both shared the same hour.  
Erwin Smith also was on this hour and Hange would without hesitation take his kids out too.  
They were always able to handle three classes of kids very well and him and Erwin never had to come out and help.  
Before Hange arrived though he called for Annie and Mikasa to stay back to talk about their behavior during classtime.  
Groaning Annie reluctantly agreed and so did Mikasa.  
When their class left for recess the two girls waited at opposite ends of the room until Mr.Levi told them to come stand at his desk.  
With as much space as they could leave between them they stood infront of his desk and waited.  
"What's going on between you two? I thought that I could entrust in you two to work together but it seems I was sadly mistaken."  
"But Mr. Levi Annie said she didn't like me! I never said anything bad about her!" Mikasa replied trying to defend herself against Annie's actions.  
Mr. Levi tried to settle the tension between the two before anything could escalate but Annie was fast and had already turned to face Mikasa and grabbed the scarf from her neck.  
Trying to get it back Mikasa tackled Annie to the ground and the two started to toss and turn on the ground fighting over the scarf.  
Mr. Levi moved quickly around his desk and picked up Mikasa from the waist and slung her over his shoulder.  
He then grabbed the scarf from Annie's hands and told her to stand against the wall.  
Setting Mikasa down Mr. Levi gave her back her scarf and then instructed her to stand beside Annie at the wall.  
With their noses to the wall neither made a noise as Mr. Levi called for Mr. Smith to come and talk to them.  
Given the circumstances Mr. Smith was a better options for the two girls as he could always defuse situations faster and better then Mr. Levi could.  
"Girls I wish to talk to you both individually about the behavior you both are exhibiting right now. I'll start with Annie first."  
Grabbing Annie's hand Mr. Smith led her to his classroom to talk.  
"Now can you tell me what's the matter with you and Mikasa?" He asked as he sat on the edge of his desk. Annie stood before him and tried to make her shoes seem like most interesting thing she'd ever seen.  
Sighing Mr. Smith ruffled her hair and smiled down at her.  
"I understand how hard it is Annie. New friends heck even new people are scary but you have to understand that me and Mr. Levi only want to help you and do what's best for you. I want you to have so many friends Annie and that includes Mikasa okay?"  
Annie sniffled as tears streamed down her face.  
With her fist bunched up Annie rubbed them away aggressively.  
Looking up at Mr. Smith Annie could only let out another sniffle as she replied back, "But she's stupid."  
Taken aback by her bluntness Mr. Smith stared for a moment before quickly gaining his composure and scolding her.  
"Annie we don't say those things about our classmates. I need you to be a big girl and move past these feelings."  
"But she's stupid! She has stupid hair, and stupid eyes, and a stupid smile, and just stupid everything! I don't understand why everyone likes her and wants to be friends!" Annie let out with frustration.  
Realization dawned on Mr. Smith as he watched his frustrated student wipe away more tears from her face.  
"Annie sweetie just because everyone likes Mikasa doesn't mean that she won't be your friend. I can promise you that when you get older you'll understand the real reason why you don't like her but for now I need you two to get along during class. If you do I'll buy you a donut."  
At the word donut Annie perked up.  
"A donut really? I'll be good I promise. I guess she's not that bad and I guess she'll be my friend. I'll just apologize. Can I go now Mr. Smith?" Annie all but rushed out excited to make up with Mikasa and get her donut.  
"Of course Annie as long as you keep up your end of the deal I'll bring you a donut by the end of lets say every week."  
At this Annie was already running back to Mr. Levi's room to make up with Mikasa.  
Once she entered the room Mikasa was still facing the wall as Mr. Levi graded paper at his desk.  
Running up to her Annie immediately started to apologize and asked right away if they could be friends.  
Mikasa didn't understand where any of this was suddenly coming from but nonetheless she agreed to be friends with Annie and shook hands with her sealing their friendship.  
"My parents always told me that people show their true intentions through their actions not their words so I'll be watching you to make sure you really wanna be friends with me." Mikasa stated.  
Once the two finally settled their differences recess was already over and their class was coming back inside.  
Mr. Levi was proud of them.  
He asked if they were able to finally sit together and the two girls nodded and once class was back in session the two were working well togehter.  
Mr. Smith nodded over to Mr. Levi as he looked into his classroom to see the girls actually working togehter.  
With a thumps up to Annie who caught him in the doorway he made his way back to his classroom.  
By the end of the week Annie got her donut and a brand new friend.

Honestly young Annie and Mikasa are just so adorable so I might write more lil scenarios like this for them. Let me know if you want that!


	2. Playground Fights

"You can't be friends with her!" Eren yelled as he pushed Annie to the ground.   
"Eren!" Armin shouted trying to grab his attention but he was already towering over Annie.  
"Why can't I be friends with her? Mr. Smith and Mr. Levi said I could!" Annie asked trying to defend herself from the boy.  
"Because she's our best friend you just get in the way! Besides didn't you bully her? Nobody wants a bully as a friend Annie!" Eren spat out as his grubby little hands grabbed the front of her hoodie and pulling her up off the ground.   
Standing in front of him Annie tried to get out of his grip but the boy wasn't letting up as he gripped tighter at her hoodie.  
The two stood facing each other.  
Eren fuming and Annie was trying not to cry before Mikasa made an appearance.  
Armin had went to go get her as he didn't want a fight to break out between the two.  
Before either of them could think Eren was on the ground in seconds with Mikasa on top of his.  
"Eren! What the heck are you doing that's my friend you're trying to hurt!" She yelled out.  
Eren struggled against her grip and when he couldn't get out he stopped squirming and decided to reveal his discovery with her.  
"She's not nice Mikasa! She's a bully we don't want bullies as friend! Besides she's only your friend cause Mr. Smith gives her donuts every week!"  
He and Armin had been suspicious as to why Annie suddenly wanted to be Mikasa's friend and decided to be detectives together.  
One day after lunch they caught Annie receiving donuts from Mr. Smith as he told her to keep being good friends with Mikasa.  
When they realized Annie wasn't a true friend they immediately went to find her the next day during recess to confront her.  
At hearing this Mikasa stood up and turned to face Annie who was trying hard not to run away from the three of them.  
She didn't want to not be friends with Mikasa.  
In fact she really liked the girl and was actually having a lot of fun being around her.  
"Is that true Annie? You're just my friend for donuts from Mr. Smith?" Mikasa asked her with tears in her eyes.  
Annie didn't want to say yes but she also didn't want to lie to her friend.  
Sighing Annie let out a quiet yes as tears made there way down her face.  
Getting out of her grip Eren stood and pushed Annie to the ground.  
Hange noticed all the commotion and went to check on the students.  
"What's going on you guys?" They asked innocently as they grabbed a hold of Annie's little hand and helped her to stand up.  
Brushing off the mulch from her hoodie Annie ran away before Hange could try and get anything out of her.  
Eren and Mikasa said nothing as Armin tried to explain that they were just playing too rough with each other and that they'll apologize to Annie later.  
Not really believing their story but also not wanting to cause anymore trouble Hange shooed them away to go play before making their way to find Annie.  
They eventually found her curled up in the corner behind the school building crying to herself.  
No students were allowed back there so it was a good place for Annie to hide from everyone but Hange knew this and went and sat down beside her.  
"Hey kiddo." They said announcing their presence to Annie.  
Annie said nothing as she picked at the grass between her legs.  
She sniffled but didn't let any tears come out of her eyes.  
She didn't want to cry over Mikasa anymore.  
"So do you wanna talk about it?" Hange asked picking at the grass with her.  
Annie debated for a moment on whether or not to reveal what really happened to Hange.  
She didn't want them to worry about her but she also didn't want to make Mr. Levi and Mr. Smith mad at her again.  
Sighing Annie turned to face Hange the tears now making themselves known on her face.  
"Eren says I'm a bully and that I can't be Mikasa friend! But Mr. Smith and Mr. Levi said that I could be and becuase of that I could get donuts from Mr. Smith at the end of the week! I don't know why Mikasa was mad at me for that I would have shared my donut with her if she asked but she didn't even wanna help me against Eren! She's a bully and so is Eren! I don't want to be her friend anymore I hate her!" Annie yelled frustrated at herself for believing all the lies that she was told.  
Not wanting to seem weak she bawled up her fists and rubbed the tears away.  
Hange watched as Annie eagerly tried to wipe all her tears away before grabbing her hand and holding it in theirs.  
Smiling softly with their hands entwined Hange spoke, "Sweetie you're not a bully and Eren and Mikasa aren't either. It's all a misunderstanding and I'm sure if we all sat down and talked to each other it'll all be settled without anymore feelings getting hurt. All of you can can friends. Would you like to do that Annie?"  
Annie pondered over Hange's words.  
She didn't want to share Mikasa per say but she knew that Eren and Armin were there first and that trying to make Mikasa hers only would cause more problems between them.  
She would have to put up with Eren and Armin if she wanted to stay friends with Mikasa.  
Annie stood up suddenly causing Hange to fall backwards onto their back.  
Annie took the opportunity to jump on them, "You're the best teacher ever Hange! I want to be friends with Mikasa and I know that I have to share her but as long as we're friends I don't care! I want to talk it out so yes I would like that!"  
Amused at her sudden change in behavior Hange couldn't help but start to tickle Annie as pay back.  
Giggling Annie tried to get off Hange but they tickled her until they were both out out breath.  
Sighing Hange lifted Annie for her and got up off the ground.  
"Don't tell Mr. Smith or Mr. Levi that I'm your favorite we don't want to hurt their feelings alright? Now let's go find the others so we can all be friends again."  
Hange reached out and grabbed Annie hand and led her back to the playground area.  
The two managed to find the other three and with Hange's help Annie was able to clear up the misunderstanding with Mikasa.  
Eren didn't want to believe her but Mikasa was more understanding and asked if next time they could share the donut.  
Annie eagerly agreed to sharing and before Eren could try and protest the two girls were off running to play with each other.  
Armin grabbed Eren's hand and told him that sharing isn't all that bad and Mikasa deserves to be happy.  
Eren sighed and reluctantly agreed before running over with Armin to join the two girls.  
Hange smiled at the kids as they finally got along enough to play with each other once again.


End file.
